Flights of Fantasy Parade
Flights of Fantasy Parade premiered on January 18, 2011 as part of the Celebration in the Air, celebrating the 5th anniversary of Hong Kong Disneyland. The Disneyland version of the parade will debut on May 21, 2016. The La Ronde version of the parade will debut on May 31, 2016. Hong Kong Disneyland Disney's Flights of Fantasy Parade is the current daytime parade at Hong Kong Disneyland which premiered on January 18, 2011 as part of the Celebration in the Air, celebrating the 5th anniversary of Hong Kong Disneyland. This parade replaced the former Disney on Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2005. Development Disney's Flights of Fantasy Parade was an 18-month collaboration of Cast Members from Disney Parks around the world, led by Chief Imagineer Steve Davidson. Many are specialists of parade float development, scenic design, show actions, and developing the large inflatable elements used on the floats. The team has also invited renowned costume designer Mirena Rada from New York to work with the local costuming team on the costumes for the Parade. Parade Units *Mickey's Magical Airship: The parade starts with Dumbo and Timothy Mouse from Dumbo in “Dreams Take Flight”, Dumbo is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a giant airship named “Flights of Friendship”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald and Chip 'n' Dale also sing and dance along with him. *Caught Up in Daydreams:Based on the 1977 animated film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The float features Winnie the Pooh next to his good friends Eeyore & Tigger, and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With four "Tigger family", and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks. *Romance Takes Wing: Presenting the Disney Princesses. On a Swan shaped airboat are the Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Belle from Beauty and the Beast. *Jumpin' Jungle Jam: Characters such as Baloo & King Louie from The Jungle Book, Rafiki & Timon from The Lion King and Tantor from Tarzan feature on this float, styled to look like the jungle. Monkey dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female Africa dancers and four male Africa dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Simba the lion king rises into the air. *The Magic of Pixie Dust: Presenting the Disney Fairies. Based on the character from the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton Float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four fairies ride on the bug cars, and two flower girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone！ *Hangin' Ten and Ridin' High :Based on the 2002 animated film Lilo & Stitch. Stitch proudly presents his tropical world. He windsurfs in the air, on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. Lilo leads her dancing team, which is formed of Hawaiian dancers and Surfers. *To infinity and Beyond: Based on the Disney and Pixar film Toy Story. The larger float features Woody, Jessie and Hamm finish the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Rex, and the Green Paratroopers, who show the best parachute Bungee jumping, and deliver the greatest joy of "Celebration in the Air". Disneyland (California) Flights of Fantasy Parade premiered on May 21, 2016 Disneyland in Anaheim, California. This version of the parade will utilize over Fly and Fantasy. The parade includes Disney and more characters throughout the years. The Montreal version of the parade was inspired by Flights of Fantasy Parade. It includes eight major floats and various tweener units, some focused on Disney magic, others simply featuring acrobatic designs relating to music. Parade Units *Mickey's Magical Airship: The parade starts with Tin Soldier, Ballerina and Bongo sitting on a tribute to the “drum unit” that led the classic "Main Street Electrical Parade" from 1972 to 1996 in Disneyland. fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a giant airship named “Flights of Friendship”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald and Chip 'n' Dale. *Caught Up in Daydreams: Based on the 1977 animated film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The float features Winnie the Pooh next to his good friends Eeyore & Tigger, and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With four "Tigger family", and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks and also includes Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Honest John and Gideon from the 1940 film Pinocchio and Alice, Mad Hatter and White Rabbit from the 1951 animated film Alice In Wonderland. *Festival and Mount Olympus: Based on the 1997 animated film Hercules. A massive long Hydra on the high Pegasus showcases Hercules and Megara in search of adventure and another Greek mythology! Hydra’s iconic tresses weave throughout this 36-foot-long float decked out with Greek Gods on a float similar to the Tangled float of Festival of Fantasy Parade. *Romance Takes Wing: Presenting the Disney Princesses. On a Swan shaped airboat are the Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Rapunzel from Tangled and Anna and Elsa from Frozen. *Jumpin' Jungle Jam: Characters such as Baloo & King Louie from The Jungle Book, Rafiki & Timon from The Lion King and Tantor from Tarzan feature on this float, styled to look like the jungle. Monkey dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female Africa dancers and four male Africa dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Simba the lion king rises into the air. *The Magic of Pixie Dust: Presenting the Disney Fairies. Based on the character from the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell and Peter Pan takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton Float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four fairies ride on the bug cars, and two flower girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone！ *Hangin' Ten and Ridin' High: Based on the 2002 animated film Treasure Planet. Jim Hawkins proudly presents his Planet world. He windsurfs in the air, on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. John Silver leads her dancing team, which is formed of Pirate dancers and Surfers. *To infinity and Beyond: Based on the Disney and Pixar film Toy Story. The larger float features Woody, Jessie and Hamm finish the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Rex, and the Green Paratroopers, who show the best parachute Bungee jumping. La Ronde Flights of Fantasy Parade premiered on May 31, 2017 La Ronde in Montreal. This version of the parade will utilize over Fly and Fantasy. The parade includes Disney and more characters throughout the years. The Montreal version of the parade was inspired by Flights of Fantasy Parade. It includes seven major floats and various tweener units, some focused on Disney and Warner Bros magic, others simply featuring acrobatic designs relating to music. Parade Unit * Mickey's Magical Book Fly Rainbow: The parade starts with Annabelle from Annabelle's Wish in “Dreams Take Flight”, Dragonfly is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey, Minnie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, Sylvester The Cat, Porky Pig, Pepe Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Pluto, Goofy, Donald and Chip 'n' Dale also sing and dance along with him. Rainbow a giant airship named “Flights of Friendship”, Cinderella, Princess Beauty, Snow White and Alice sits on top of a giant Book Red made of clam Magical, with Festival of Family Classics playing in the background. Fairy Tale float around World. Some costumes worn by the characters are similar to those featured in the concept art of "Mickey's Soundsational Parade". * Caught Up in Day Dreams: Based on the Empire Vidéo Marketing. The float features Tournesol next to his good friends Pierrick, Jade, Samuel, Alexis, Pantouf, Giboulééé and Kabotine, and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With fourstilt walkers followed with Color from Balloon, "Clowns Band", and a performer in a Clowns Balloon bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Tournedanseausol rise into the air to perform tricks. * Let Me Be Your Wings: Based on the 1994 animated film. On a Bumblebee shaped air, Thumbelina takes on the starring role atop the Bumblebee, which has flowers on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four fairies ride on the bug cars, and two flower girls bringing up the rear, who generously . *Jumpin' Food Jam: Based on the 1992 animated film. Tom and Jerry styled to look like the food. dogs dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female cat dancers and four male dog dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Ferdinand rises into the air. * The Magic of Pixie Dust: Presenting the Disney Fairies. Based on the character from the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell and Peter Pan takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton Float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four fairies ride on the bug cars, and two flower girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone! * Hangin' Ten and Ridin' High: Based on the 2005 animated film. Little Einsteins proudly presents his tropical world. He Rocket in the air, on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. Léo leads her dancing team, which is formed of Ballet dancers and Music. * Lights!!! Camera!!! Action!!!: Based on the Warner Bros film. The larger float features Danny, Sawyer and T.W. finish the Parade with Darla Dimple, Cranston Goat, and Frances Albacore, and deliver the greatest joy of "Celebration in the Air". Show facts *'Show run:' **Hong Kong Disneyland version: January 18, 2011 - Present **Disneyland version: May 21, 2016 - Present **La Ronde version: May 31, 2017 - Present *'Show length:' Approximately 20 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song:' **Hong Kong Disneyland version: Cantonese version of the Jonas Brothers' "Fly With Me" and "You Can Fly" from Peter Pan. **Disneyland version: An upbeat version of the Jonas Brothers' "Fly With Me" and "You Can Fly" from Peter Pan. **La Ronde version: An upbeat version of the Jonas Brothers' "Fly With Me"and "You Can Fly" from Peter Pan. * Other songs featured: *'OPENING UNIT:' **''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' / "Mickey Mouse Club March" *'DAYDREAMS UNIT:' **Hong Kong Disneyland version: "Heffalumps and Woozles" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tigger" / "Winnie the Pooh" **Disneyland Park version: "Heffalumps and Woozles" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Winnie the Pooh" **La Ronde version: "Heffalumps and Woozles" / "Le shérif Igor Brooks" / "Il faut que je bouge" *'HERCULES UNIT: (Disneyland version)' **''"Go the Distance"'' / "A Star Is Born" / "Zero to Hero" *'PRINCESSES UNIT:' **Hong Kong Disneyland version: "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love"/ "Beauty and the Beast" **Disneyland Park version: "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love"/ "Beauty and the Beast" / "For the First Time in Forever" / "I See the Light" *'JUNGLE UNIT' **''"Trashin' the Camp"'' / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)" *'TINKER BELL UNIT:' **''"You Can Fly!"'' *'LILO & STITCH UNIT (Hong Kong Disneyland version)' **''"He Mele No Lilot"'' / "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" *'TREASURE PLANET UNIT (Disneyland version)' **''"I'm Still Here"'' * LITTLE EINSTEINS UNIT (La Ronde version) **''"Little Einsteins"'' * TOY STORY UNIT: (Hong Kong Disneyland and Disneyland version) **''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' *'CATS DON'T DANCE UNIT (La Ronde version)' **''"Danny's Arrival Song" / ''"Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" * Grand Marshal song: "Flights of Fantasy" Main Chorus Lyrics *''It's a sky high celebration '' *''So come on, come on, come on '' *''Let's fly away, '' *''Take a flight on imagination '' *''come on, come on, come on '' *''It's a brand new day, '' *''We'll chase the rainbows, '' *''Wherever the wind blows, '' *''So come on, come on '' *''A Flights of Fantasy '' *''Whoa, whoa - hey, hey, hey '' *''Whoa, whoa - hey, hey! '' Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Dumbo characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Winnie The Pooh Parade characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:The Lion King Parade characters Category:Tarzan characters Category:Peter Pan Parade characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Disneyland Category:Fun & Fancy Free characters Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Hercules Parade characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Treasure Planet characters Category:Les Clowns du Carrousel characters Category:Little Einsteins Category:Cats Don't Dance Category:Thumbelina characters Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie